Thornblood: Lavender Brown's Dark Descent
by Relsis
Summary: Lavender Brown takes on a new form...and Thornblood is born.
1. Out for Blood

The Battle of Hogwarts has just ended. Many students have been killed by Voldemort and his army. One such student was Lavender Brown; the one who was mad about Ron Weasley. Fenrir Greyback mauled her and bit into her. She was dead...or so it seemed. As Voldemort was disposed of and the bodies of the students who fell in battle were given proper funerals, Brown's body was mysteriously nowhere to be found. Nobody heard anything about her for years to come.

Unbeknownst to everyone, she was barely clinging onto life drifting in and out of consciousness. She felt like giving up her ghost. That is until she caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione Granger embracing showing their true love for each other. _What?! My Ron?! Hermione?! NO!!!!_ That was the thought that raced through her mind. It ignited a fire in her; one so passionate beyond words. She wasn't going to die...not like this. As she slowly clawed her way into the Forbidden Forest after seeing strange visions in her unconscious state, she knew the dangers that lay there, but also the friendly centaurs that resided within. She was sure that beyond a shadow of a doubt that if she is to survive, she would have to live with a curse, a curse that Fenrir was responsible for, a curse that he undoubtedly infected her with. Too afraid of what the school would do with her, she went in deep into the forest. Luck was indeed on her side as a centaur appeared and took her in until she was healed of her wounds. As she learned how to survive in the woods, she became feral and almost completely lost her sanity. On the next full moon night, though still only human, she experienced a bloodlust unlike any other. A first-year Hogwarts student was serving detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for being out on the corridors during the night as Harry Potter himself got the same punishment during his first year. Daniel Grint, the first-year there, was helping Hagrid look for a baby Porlock that was given to him when he was pinned down out of nowhere by a mysterious figure who appeared human but unrecognizable. The figure, who was Lavender Brown unbeknownst to Hagrid, was witnessed biting into Daniel's whole body feeding on his flesh. Hagrid pointed his wand and shouted the _Flipendo_ spell sending Brown flying into a tree and then running away. Daniel was mortally wounded and died before Hagrid could even get him to the hospital. Professor Mcgonagall was horrified and grief-stricken by what happened. She believed it was all her fault that Daniel died and had therefore abolished that kind of detention. She tried so hard to forgive herself for that but was never able to.

Lavender's deed had caused the curse to overtake her full-circle the moment she ate the flesh of her first human victim. She felt an excruciating pain in her body and screamed as all of her began to stretch in length with hair growing out of her simultaneously. She was now a full werewolf, however unlike Remus Lupin, she was fully aware of what she did in werewolf form as she fed on a human while still human herself even while still feral. It was pure hunger and anger that drove her; a frenzy. Years went by as she faded into obscurity. That is until one day as Rose Granger-Weasley graduated from Hogwarts, she saw Ron and Hermione with Rose and it ignited the former humanity that was still buried deep within her, although it wasn't a good kind of humanity. Coincidentally, Lavender saw them with Rose behind a bush of roses. Scorned, she grabbed a branch of thorns, vowed vengeance for herself upon Hermione making it her goal to win Ron's heart...even if it meant taking someone dear to him away. She would kill anyone who got in her way. As Lavender's fist bled as it clenched the thorns, she disowned her former identity as the type of heroic and nobile witch she once was. She took on the name Thornblood from that moment onward. Lavender Brown was dead indeed; just not in the way she was thought to be.


	2. Unfinished Business

Thornblood, formerly known as Lavender Brown, crept out of the Forbidden Forest the night after she saw Rose Granger-Weasley and then prowled around Hogwarts while planning her next move. As she was planning how she will take out her vengeance, she remembered the Snatcher that mauled her during the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew that in order for her plans to work, she would need help. As she lurked upon the school grounds undetected, she learned the identity of the one who almost killed her; Fenrir Greyback. _He_ was the one who infected her and he was the one who destroyed any chance of winning Ron's heart while still a student. He also was the main leader of the Snatchers who served the Death Eaters. As the result of Lavender not being attacked on a full moon, she had to feed on a human on a full moon to actually become a werewolf which means even if Thornblood were to kill Greyback, she would not be able to cure herself of her lycanthropy. She would however gain the respect, fear, and loyalty of the remaining Snatchers and use that to her advantage. With this knowledge, she set off to take care of unfinished business.

As Thornblood studied the Dark Arts intensely in order to more easily take out the scattered Death Eaters that remained after Voldemort's death, she went looking for Greyback. She eventually found him in an old abandoned flat laying down on a dirty and torn bed. She used her wand to catch him off guard and drag him on the floor and then demanded him to tell her where the remaining Death Eaters and Snatchers were. "I'm not going to ask you again. WHERE ARE THEY?!", Thornblood demanded again. "You think you can make me tell you? Please." said Greyback sarcastically. "You know how many witches and wizards I killed?" he added. He then took a closer look at her eyes and smelled her scent.. "It can't be... Lavender? I thought I killed you!" said Greyback. "No, you stupid oaf. _I_ killed Lavender! It's because of you that she's dead!" replied Thornblood. "Lavender was weak and I'm going to be everything she wasn't. Now tell me, where are they?" she asked again. "I'm not telling you." replied Greyback smugly. " _Crucio!_ " shouted Thornblood. Being able to endure the curse only so long, Greyback replied that they were all hiding in a town near London as fugitives from the Ministry of Magic. "Thank you. Now there's one other reason I came here... _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Now that Fenrir Greyback was dead, Thornblood goes on her next mission to wipe out every single Death Eater and recruit every remaining Snatcher and kill those who refuse to join. She's on a mission for glory to show how far she would go to have Ron and to reveal the kind of hypocrisy the Ministry of Magic enforces. She's on a mission to create a new kind of Ministry; one that integrates muggles and magic folk alike. In order for that to happen, she goes on a journey to form a group among the Snatchers who unspokenly disagreed with Voldemort's ideals and who agree to help her hunt down and kill every witch and wizard from school to school who abides by the Ministry; teacher and student alike. She'll do whatever it takes to bring fairness to the world by giving muggles that believe in themselves a chance to become witches and wizards and also whatever it takes to prove to Ron how she's better for him in every way than Hermione. With this in her mind, she sets out to become the most powerful and respected witch anyone has ever seen.

 _And so Thornblood's story continues..._


End file.
